Electric motor/generators are used for various purposes, such as in a hybrid electric vehicle to produce torque from stored electrical energy. The efficiency of an electric motor depends in part upon how well magnetic flux generated by electrical windings is captured and directed toward a rotor to turn the rotor. Stator assemblies with relatively complex electrical windings are commonly used. End turns of the windings often extend axially from the stator assembly. Relatively bulky end turns are used to create a sinusoidal-type flux pattern.